This program is comprised of three projects and one core devoted to the common objective of providing a complete preliminary engineering design for dedicated heavy-ion medical facility. Project 1 involves the specific accelerator systems and components including buildings and structures which will be specified to satisfy the medical and biomedical requirements. Maximum reliability, flexibility, and operational efficiency will be primary goals in concert with the technical design. Project 2 will develop and specify the beam requirements for the accelerator and the optimal beam-delivery systems. This will include also site studies, projections of patient availability; number and orientation of beam lines and beam ports; and associated dosimetry, instrumentation, and controls. Project 3 will examine the biomedical implications and requirements of the various beam delivery systems to ensure both adequacy and safety. The core will ensure the coordination of the three interrelated projects. The heavy-ion modality offers the potential for significant advancement in cancer treatment and research. This program is a timely step toward providing a facility which will promote this advancement. The above projects will work together to optimize the facility in terms of accelerator technology, beam delivery, and biomedical effectiveness. LBL has specific expertise and experience in these areas and provides the necessary interdisciplinary environment.